Chasing the Stars
by wazombiewarriors
Summary: A starry night with Kim and Jack. One Shot. I suck at summaries.


"No, no, no! There's no chickening out!" Jack's fingers were wrapped lightly around Kim's forearm as he coaxed her, begging her to join him. He had one foot out the window and the other on his bedroom floor, holding himself steady while he pulled gently on Kim. He stuck his bottom lip out as he gave her a fake whimper as he put out his best puppy face.

"Come on, Kim!" he whined, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers tenderly. "I don't want to be out there alone. It's cold and lonely."

Kim rolled her eyes and scoffed at Jack, which only made him smile. He knew she was hesitant, but he really did get lonely out there. Jack went out there a lot to watch the stars and hoped for that his girlfriend would join him. He just wanted so time where they could finally be alone. That was the beauty of that night though; no one knew where they were, or what they had been doing. Jack's parents were away on business and he had the house to himself. The nights he spent out there, he mainly thought of Kim and, just once, he wanted her really there instead of just wishing she was.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," she muttered with a sigh and a smile. Jack's face lit up with a grin and he pushed his window open fully and made his way out. His fingers wrapped around Kim's as he helped her out onto the roof. There hands stayed intertwined until he had to close the window, propping it up with one of his old karate trophies. He saw her standing close by, her knees looking weak and shaky, and smiled at her for a moment before grabbing her hand again,

"Don't worry. I'm Jack Brewer remember? I'm super strong and handsome. I would never let you fall.

Kim gave Jack a smile and he returned one. He'd gotten her out there, that was the hard part, and now all they had to do was make it to the top to lie down. Jack wrapped him arms around her waist and led her towards the incline of the roof they had to scale to reach that spot.

"Your butt looks especially fine from this angle," he commented with a laugh.

"Jack! I should kick you," she scolded, though her laughter left him wanting to hear it more. "I have a good shot from here you know." She teased him, lifting her leg and causing him to bob his head backward to avoid it. She planted her foot again and was at the top, plopping down on her bottom and waiting for Jack to finish the climb. When he reached her he let out a light sigh and turned to her, the corners of his lips pulling into a content smile.

"See, it's worth the trouble of getting here," he said lightly, reluctantly pulling his gaze away from the beautiful girl next to him and moving it to the clear night sky above him. The stars were bright in this part of town. The sky was clear and cloudless; the perfect night for stargazing, and Jack could almost see the stars flickering as his eyes grazed the open, vast sky.  
"It's so beautiful up here, Jack," Kim whispered as her arm snaked around his own, her head leaning onto his shoulder. He let out a content sigh and rested his head on Kim's.

He hadn't felt so at ease in such along time. With karate, school, plus his friends and family; things had become overwhelming to say the least. But every time he looked at Kim, he was reminded of why he woke up every morning and pushed through even the hardest of days.

She was waiting for him outside those covers each and every day. Waiting to challenge him, encourage him, and most importantly, love him.

"That's why I wanted to bring you up here," Jack explained quietly as his lips pressed against her hair, the familiar smell of her strawberry shampoo making him smile. "I wanted to show the prettiest girl in the world the prettiest thing other then her."

"You're so cheesy," she giggled. Jack laughed with her, knowing it was completely true. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb easily along her skin as his attention turned to the sky and back to her.

"But you so love it. You can't deny it," he said confidently, giving her a smug smile.

"I never saidI didn't," she cooed. "It's kind of my favorite thing."

Jack shook his head lightly and pressed his lips to Kim's, smiling as he did. He'd never grow tired of the taste of her lips, the smell of her skin, the feel of her hand in his. He'd never be able to forget how she made his heart prick up to an alarming rate, making his head spin, and making him smile like an idiot. After all the time they'd been together, she still had this intoxicating effect on him that he could never shake, but then again, it was silly that you could ignore love. That's what this was; this was love and it was all theirs.


End file.
